spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
King John II
King John the Second of Great Britain, is there current king, as his main goal in his rule is to reinstate lost colonies. A harsh man, some people don't approve of his mannerisms or ideas. However the efficiency in which he does it is respected. Trained to be a strong ruler since childhood by his father John I, he was born to rule. In his reign many wars have been fought, what the British call the Reclamation Wars. He is 35. History Early Years Raised by King John 1st in the London Palace, he was raised from a young age to dislike unnecessary luxury, but enjoy it when necessary for the kingdom. He was trained to be a hard man, strong of will and strong of arm. He was trained with the blade since he could hold a sword, and is quite skilled in it even today. His father made sure he could ride a horse as well. He had a younger sister, Lillia, who he had a close relationship with. His mother was just as hard as his father, but focused her attentions on the ensuring of a decent education for the upcoming king. She made sure he was educated by the best teachers in England, to make sure the king had a good head. He took trips to foreign or lost colonies, astounded at the beauties of America, he was saddened the Americans would secede. He decided his goal as king would be to reclaim the colonies, in whatever ways necessary. Succession His father died after his ship wrecked on the coast of America. He had quick coronation, but was ready to rule. He had work to do. However the death of his father was very sad. They were close, and he held a great funeral, building a statue of John 1st in the castle. His sadness was yet deepened on the death of his mother as his mother died soon after for suspicious reasons (For which he suspected his sister) And so for the most part he was all alone. However his suspicion for his sister strained there relationship. Preparing for War His first goal was to reclaim India. Now, he knew he would never be able to if France declared another war, as he noticed they were preparing to. He took advantage of the French King Louis VI being wifeless, and offered his sisters hand in marriage, possibly against her will. The French King agreed, thus preventing war with the marriage of Lillia. Preventing war with France he quickly moved the navies to be near India. He prepared troops and supply lines, even requisitioning minor French forces to aid them in the upcoming invasion. He made sure his kingdom was prepared for war, and the young king, only 24 at the time considered other places to be invaded leading up to the main event. The main event of taking India would surely start his rule out with the adoration of a grateful people. The British Raj would rise again. Nigerian Invasion He visited the colony of Cameroon. He did not seem to enjoy his stay, spending most of his time planning. His goal was to invade northern Nigeria to take its northern lands, offering passage to a river to India. With a declaration of war the battle began with a series of British naval attacks and blockades. They held the coast for a while. However Nigeria under there young king began to push the British back. As they began to lose to Nigeria John began to lose support. Once ruling from the front lines of war he returned to London to ensure the people didn't start any rebellions, for those could seriously harper his whole goal. He held a great feast in the palace, inviting all. The food exited the people and pleased them with the generosity of the king. Now the attack on the coast of Nigeria continued without the king. Eventually the war began taking too many resources, thus he wanted to end it but still on favorable terms. He sent diplomats to Lagos. They made a white peace with Nigeria, giving them access to the river. With the access to the river secured the war was over. Indian Invasion The war on India began for real. British armies attacked its coast, and now transported supplies and soldiers. Through the river. Fresh soldiers poured in, United in desire to reclaim what was lost to British hands. King John once again leads with them in the war zone, dealing with logistics and at occasion inspiring the men. India is fractured, allowed then to sweep through parts of it, and making them hopeful for victory. King John watches the war progress with hope in his eyes for victory for the British Empire. Psychology Demeanor On the outside he rarely shows emotion unless it is most beneficial in the situation. His aversion to unneeded luxuries can be seen as unfavorable to some and thus he will indulge himself when needed. Generally his strength of Will is respected. However this does not mean he has no fun. When with his friends he does some tribes adverse to his normal personality, taking his friends out to bars or taverns to have some fun. He affords himself a meeting with his friends every two weeks, and these are good days for the public as well, for they can get some of the spoils. Category:Page Category:Britain Category:Character Category:King Category:Leader